Dai Yon Ha Dou
This is from the series Needless and it is basically Thermal Energy Conversion. Dai Yon Ha Dou is the very foundation upon which all of Reidoken is based upon. The soul of ice affects the ki in that it takes away nearly all of the body’s warmth, turning the ki of the user into a deathly cold aura. This allows the user to absorb thermal energy and redirect it in various ways. Like the original Hiryuu Shoten Ha the Dai Yon Ha Dou must follow a set process if user doesn’t use the proper process for the fourth wave it won’t work. So basically user eats heat and spits it back out, the process of loading up on energy can be used offensively like freezing someone/thing or defensively like absorbing attacks. Once the initial problems of adapting the soul of ice was solved, The concept of the Dai Yon Ha Dou was relatively simple to figure out as Thermal energy can also be seen as Internal energy (or at least a part of it), Thermal energy is a sample of matter that results in the temperature of a thermodynamic system. The Sun is a great source of Thermal Energy and we feel the effects with each changing season. Dai Yon Ha Dou manipulates Thermal Energy to raise or lower the temperature in the surrounding area. Its connection to Thermal energy branches off to Internal energy since Thermal energy is apart of it. Internal energy is the total kinetic and potential energy associated with the motions and relative positions of the molecules of an object. An increase in internal energy results in a rise in temperature and vice versa. This is how it is able to flash freeze opponents (even the inside of structure). It can also be used to create summer time conditions in the middle of winter. For example user could lower the internal temperature inside a weapon even after it has been thrown. It is possible to use this technique within the human body. However like the Bakusai Tenketsu there are a number of factors that prevents this, which is why Dai Yon Ha Dou works better on External energy (i.e using ones internal ki to manipulate ambient ki). Ranma has shown that is able to survive extreme environmental temperature changes(internal and external) which means that he could do some very dangerous things with this technique. Truthfully Natsume and Ranma could develop this together ranma could use it to absorb and redirect attacks. While Natsume can user her aura to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations is her own imagination. Due to the amount of water on earth, Natsume has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for her to make temporary practical use of. Later down the road she can create ice out of her ki. Ki ice is virtually indestructible able to be to reform if shattered. Though unlike when she uses her ki to create large blocks of ice from nothing but the minute amount of moisture in the air, freezing something with her ki isn’t so objectionable to the laws of nature, and as a result the ice tend to melt much more slowly. Category:Reidoken